


I Love Everything About You

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's definitely satisfied with his life, although Patrick could smack him in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tumblr prompt: Person A has woken up in the morning and Person B is sleeping next to them. Person A thinks about how wonderful it is to be next to Person B. Then Person B rolls over in their sleep and their arm smacks Person A in the face.

Pete knows his life is fucking perfect and he wouldn't do a thing to change it.

He lays on his side, staring at the back of his husband's head. It was a little after 7 am, so he could make out the blonde locks. The covers were off of him, since he and Patrick were pressed chest to back, radiating enough body heat to keep him warm.

He's lucky to have someone as Patrick and can't imagine himself spending his life with another person. Say what you want to say but Pete knows he and Patrick were soulmates, destined to be together forever. They've been together for almost 6 years and not once has he regretted it or even thought about breaking it off. He'd loose his mind without Patrick pinning him down, that's for sure. He knew he was fucked when he first saw 17 year old Patrick in shorts and knee socks. Pete knew he had to have him when he laid eyes on the younger boy. Patrick was everything anyone would ever want. He was smart, a musical genius, beautiful, and a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. Although their relationship has it'a ups and downs, they're happy. 

Pete isn't quite sure just how he got so lucky.

He begins to rub the latter's arm, breathing softly into his neck. He just loves this man.

Patrick groans softly and turns around.

And that stung.

Pete hissed and rubbed the sore spot, sliding his hand under Patrick's. Patrick had accidentally (Pete hopes it was) smacked his face. However, this didn't appear to wake the blonde, and his adorable face and bed head prevented Pete from feeling any sort of anger.

Pete pushed the pain aside and chuckles softly, running his hand through Patrick's crazy bed head. Pete quickly pecks his nose, then his lips. He feels Patrick kiss back, turning the innocent kiss slightly more heated. Patrick quickly retreats, face scrunching up.

"Ew. Morning breath" he mumbles.

"Well morning to you too, sweetie" Pete mutters playfully.

Patrick shifts to a sitting position, yawning and stretching. He glances down at Pete and frowns. 

"What happened to your cheek?" 

Pete softly laughs and rubs said cheek.

"There's a hand imprint" Patrick says.

Pete shrugs.

"Dunno. Probably slapped myself in my sleep"

Patrick rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Oh, Pete. Well try not to next time, alright? I don't wanna be the next victim" Patrick tells him jokingly.

"Of course, love"


End file.
